Amistad y Amor
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: La gente puede no ser como pensamos, y lo mas inesperado del mundo puede ocurrir... ¿Como te sentirias si de repente tu vida diera un cambio total? R&R CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AMISTAD Y AMOR**

_By__Miley__Malfoy_

OoO OoO

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Acabado por fin la maléfica vida de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldermort, los niños que debieron sacrificar parte de su infancia y juventud, si no toda, por él y su obra pudieron al fin plantearse el resto de su vida, una vida que dejaba de verse amenazada. Hay muchos niños a los que esta afirmación podría hacer referencia, pero si le preguntas a alguien, rápidamente de dirá un nombre: Harry Potter. Después, probablemente se quedarán pensando un rato en quiénes podrían completar la lista, o bien mencionarán alguien conocido o cuyo nombre hayan oído o bien digan "muchos otros". Pero, para la mayoría, ningún niño, adolescente o adulto se ha visto tan envuelto como Harry. Pues bien. La mayoría se equivoca. Hay un niño que sí merece ser llamado "un afectado por Voldemort desde el inicio de su vida, como lo fue Harry Potter" Ese niño, ahora un joven de diecisiete años, se llama Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Tan distintos y tan iguales. El primero, privado de sus padres y de una vida feliz, vivió amenazado por el Señor Oscuro hasta el momento de su derrota. El segundo, y esto poca gente lo sabe, tuvo la desgracia de nacer en una familia entregada al Maestro del Mal. De él se esperaba que fuera el sucesor de Voldemort, así lo había planeado él, un príncipe, un heredero de un imperio de oscuridad. Una decisión no del todo aprobada por su padre, Lucius Malfoy, y para nada aceptada por su madre, Narcissa. Porque si algo es capaz de hacer que una bruja o un mago oscuro decidan volver al lado luminoso, ese es el amor por un hijo único y especial.

Así pues, tenemos a dos enemigos que tienen en común mucho más de lo que creen. Unos enemigos que, sin embargo, puede que nunca lo fueran.

OoO OoO

**Nota de la autora, que ya empieza dando el coñazo: **Holaaa!!!! Pues esto es tan mínimo que no es ni capítulo, porque es solo una introducción. Este fic voy a cuidarlo más que otros, a ver si para más adelante me sirve como pie para una historia que me hará millonaria o algo así :P Leyéndome a mí misma, me he dado cuenta de algo, y seguro que muchas mentes calenturientas van a pensar lo mismo, pero desde ya lo desmiento: esto NO es una historia de amor entre Harry y Draco. Sé que lo parece, y sí, es una historia de amor, pero no es entre Draco y Harry, será de ellos con otras personas que de momento no voy a mencionar. El capítulo uno viene ya mismo, espero que esta introducción sirva para que os intereséis por la historia, ahora mismo no está muy desarrollada, pero os aseguro que os va a sorprender bastante, o eso espero. Espero reviews de los lectores, porque es la única forma que tengo de saber si os gusta la historia y de saber qué es lo que más os gusta y qué es lo que menos os gusta. Así que no os cortéis, acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre que estén escritas de modo constructivo. También me valen sugerencias etc. Un último aviso, yo sí he leído Deathly Hallows (en inglés, pero lo he leído) así que me baso en datos del libro, pero intentaré no dar demasiados spoilers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AMISTAD Y AMOR**

_By __Miley __Malfoy_

OoO OoO

**CAPITULO 1 – Entablando relaciones**

Voldemort había caído al fin. La paz había vuelto al mundo mágico, y también el muggle. Harry Potter, desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado, miraba a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Una familia llamó su atención. Los Malfoy. Harry apenas los pudo reconocer. Los Malfoy, lejos de su habitual altanería, se mostraban alegres, y Harry diría que también aliviados. Narcissa Malfoy tenía lágrimas en los ojos y en la cara, pero sonreía, y su sonrisa la hacía inmensamente hermosa, mucho más de lo que nunca la había visto. Lucius Malfoy, sonriente y relajado, parecía un hombre completamente diferente al que todos conocían, casi como si tuviese un gemelo bueno oculto. Y Draco… el chico simplemente estaba… aliviado. Como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, un peso con el que no podía. Una idea se cruzó por la mente de Harry por un momento: tal vez, los Malfoy no fueran tan malos. Harry sabía el juramento que Snape había hecho sobre proteger a Draco, Narcissa estaba desesperada por su hijo, Draco había llorado, se había abierto a alguien… vale que ese alguien fuera Myrtle la Llorona y que ella estaba allí medio de casualidad, pero Harry vio a Draco llorar y eso si que no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera. ¿Y si, al menos desde que Draco había sido implicado, los Malfoy se reconsideraban los ideales de Voldemort y su manera de intentar lograrlos? Dumbledore siempre decía que había que dar una segunda oportunidad a la gente… Tal vez los Malfoy se la merecieran.

Un chico se acercó a Harry:- Los Malfoy me han dado esta nota – le dijo, tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino. Harry lo cogió y el chaval se fue corriendo.

_"Harry:__Mis padres y yo queremos verte después de la cena, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Queremos __agradecerte lo que has hecho por todos nosotros, y tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. Por favor, no faltes a la cita, y ven solo. __Draco."_

- No pensarás ir¿verdad? – preguntó la voz de Ginny

Harry levantó la vista. Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían leído la nota por encima de su hombro y lo miraban.

- Harry, podría ser una trampa – le advirtió Hermione

- O podría no serlo. No están como siempre, están… diferentes… - Harry lo pensó por un momento, mientras los veía terminar y levantarse – Voy a ir. Tal vez sea algo realmente importante…

- Ten cuidado – le pidió Ginny

- ¡Hey¡Acabo de cargarme al mago más malvado que ha habido! No creo que puedan hacerme nada. – Harry sonrió y besó a la pelirroja. Nos vemos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry dejó el Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres. Por los pasillos aún había restos de la pelea, y durante un momento tuvo que luchar para evitar los malos recuerdos que enseguida le vinieron a la mente. Se dirigió a la Sala lo más rápido que pudo, y antes de entrar se aseguró de tener a mano la varita.

- Al fin, Harry – lo saludó la voy de Narcissa Malfoy, que lejos de su habitual dureza, sonó dulce y agradecida.

- Eeeee… - por un momento Harry no sabía qué decir. – Bueno… querían verme…

- Toma asiento, por favor – le invitó Lucius Malfoy, señalando un sofá. – Draco volverá enseguida.

Harry tomó asiento y dedicó unos momentos a examinar la habitación. La Sala de los Menesteres cambiaba en función de lo que uno necesitara. En ese momento, parecía una sala normal y corriente, con una chimenea y cómodos sillones y sofás marrones. Draco no se encontraba en ella, y Harry se preguntó la razón, pero decidió que era más prudente esperar a ver qué hacían los dos adultos con los que se encontraba. Los Malfoy se sentaron enfrente de él.

- Harry… en primer lugar queremos darte las gracias por el gran, el enorme favor que nos has hecho – dijo Lucius

Harry se quedó a cuadros por un momento.

- ¿Qué favor?

- Acabar con Voldemort, por supuesto – respondió Narcissa como si le hubieran preguntado cuánto era dos más dos. Harry seguía igual que si hubiera visto un elefante violeta vestido con un tutú rosa, por lo que la mujer continuó – Verás, Harry, desde un principio, hemos estado de parte de Voldemort… pero no tanto como hacíamos creer.

- Hace años, cuando aún estábamos en el colegio, y poco después de salir de él, la idea de un mundo sólo con magos sangre-limpia nos parecía una utopía – explicó Lucius – pero nunca pensamos en llegar al extremo al que hemos llegado. Poco después de mi boda con Narcissa empezamos a cuestionarnos seriamente lo que estábamos haciendo… Y finalmente, hará unos diecisiete años, el hermano de… bueno, Regulus, quiso abandonar a Voldemort. Pensaba como nosotros, que la cosa se salía demasiado de madre.

- En fin… Voldemort acabó con él – explicó Narcissa – Y tal vez nos hubiera matado a nosotros también, si hubiéramos tenido el valor de rebelarnos… pero, aunque durante diecisiete años quisimos dejar ese pasado atrás, tuvimos que seguir, y fingir, engañar a todos, hacer ver que estábamos del todo de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Por nuestro hijo – los ojos de Narcissa se empañaron – Lo que realmente nos hizo recapacitar y replantearnos lo que haríamos a continuación fue Draco. Temíamos por él. Y por su futuro. Si Voldemort nos mataba, si se quedaba con él, si lo convertía en alguien como él…

- Cuando Voldemort nos dijo que Draco debía matar a Dumbledore, simplemente… Cissy casi se vuelve loca.

- No podía pensar en el enorme error que habíamos cometido, en que habíamos entregado nuestras vidas y las de nuestro hijo a un maníaco…

- Pero, poco después de lo de Regulus, empezamos a ver una forma de reparar, al menos, parte del daño.

Harry ahora, además del elefante violeta con tutú, ahora también veía a un hipopótamo naranja butano tocando el clarinete.

- Harry – Narcissa le habló con una voz suave y cálida. – Harry… tus… tus padres no están muertos.

Al elefante violeta con tutú y al hipopótamo butanero clarinetista se les unieron una bandada de flamencos verdes bailando sevillanas.

- Eso… eso es imposible… - Harry notaba la boca seca.

- No, cielo, no lo es. - Narcissa le cogió de las manos. – Están vivos, Harry. Tienes unos padres, una familia.

- Pero… pero como…

- Pregúntales directamente a ellos, Harry – dijo Lucius, abriendo la puerta.

OoO OoO

**Nota de la autora****, que al fin tiene el primer capi**Tachan, tachan, aquí está el primer capítulo!!!! En fin, espero que os haga engancharos un poquito aunque sea… y espero que leáis aunque sea sólo para saber cómo se libraron los padres de Harry de la muerte… Antes de ponerme a escribir lo otro, os va a parecer algo raro y me voy a dejar cabos sueltos (casi seguro) pero no me machaquéis mucho con ese tema, ok??? No es fácil destrozar una trama :P Que tengo sólo 15 añitos y ni de lejos puedo escribir como Rowling… pero se intenta jeje. En fin, espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo. Aviso sobre mí: a veces me cuesta escribir, pero escribo, y los reviews me ayudan muchísimo… me levantan un montón la moral, y cada review que recibo me hace querer escribir… así que ya sabéis, me podéis mandar todos los reviews que queráis, cuantos más mejor, que así publicaré antes jeje. Besos y gracias!!!!

Nota: lo siento por el espaciado, pero es que si no se queda mal.


	3. Chapter 3

**AMISTAD Y AMOR**

_By Miley Malfoy_

OoO OoO

**CAPITULO 2 – Papá, mamá****…**** y Miley**

Cuando Lucius abrió la puerta, primero entró Draco. Pero detrás de él entraron tres personas. Las dos primeras eran un hombre de pelo negro, ojos mieles y gafas redondas, y una mujer pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry se levantó del sofá, con la boca abierta y serias dificultades para respirar bien. La mujer se acercó a él, sonriendo y con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos. Y por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida, Harry Potter pudo abrazar a su madre.

- Harry… Harry… - murmuraba Lily, abrazando a su hijo todo lo fuerte que podía – Oh, Harry… - Lily se separó y le miró a los ojos – Oh, Harry…

- Al fin estamos aquí, Harry – dijo la voz de su padre. James abrazó a su hijo con tanto cariño como lo había hecho su mujer – Al fin estamos todos.

- Oh, Harry, teníamos tantas ganas de verte, de abrazarte… oh, mírate, eres igual que tu padre…

- Miley, cariño, ven, acércate. – Llamó James.

Entonces fue cuando Harry se fijó en la tercera persona. Era una chica, de la edad de Ginny. Era casi idéntica a Lily, con el pelo largo y castaño-cobrizo y con unos ojos mieles muy bonitos. La chica dudó en acercarse.

- Veeeeenga – le susurró Draco, empujándola un poquito.

Ella se acercó tímidamente.

- Siéntate – le dijo a Harry – Es lo mejor.

Harry miró a la chica y a sus padres sin comprender.

- Harry, esta es Miley – presentó James – Tu hermana Miley

Harry se sentó de pura impresión

- Te dije que te sentaras…

Durante un momento, Harry solo fue capaz de mirar a sus padres y a su hermana, como esperando a que alguien gritara: INOCENTE, INOCENTE!!!

- Harry – empezó Lily, sentándose a su lado – Sé que esto es algo raro, y que estás confuso… Pero estamos aquí, somos tus padres, ella es tu hermana, y ahora podemos ser la familia que nunca fuimos… Si tú quieres, claro

- Yo… - Harry estaba muy confuso. Su levantó a la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos de su hermana. Eran increíblemente bonitos y expresivos. Y en ese momento expresaban la misma confusión, bastante miedo… y alegría y cariño por ese hermano al que acababa de encontrar. Esa mirada bastó para que Harry se tranquilizara. Por alguna razón, esos ojos color miel le decían lo que quería oír: yo también estoy asustada, pero quiero a mi familia, a toda mi familia, y debemos intentarlo. – Sí – pensó en los Weasleys, todos juntos y felices. Él quería eso. Quería una madre que le abrazara, quería un padre con el que hablar de Quidditch y quería una hermana con la que pelearse por los novios. – Sí, quiero, claro que quiero. Siempre lo he querido.

La primera en reaccionar (tardó un par de milésimas de segundo) fue Miley. La chica se lanzó al cuello de Harry. Durante un segundo el chico no supo como contestar, era la primera vez que recibía un abrazo de su hermana. James y Lily simplemente sonrieron. Le habían contado a Miley todo sobre Harry, pero temían que llegado el momento los chicos no quisieran ni verse.

Después de un abrazo bastante largo, Miley soltó a su hermano y se sentó enfrente, junto a Draco Malfoy.

- Cuéntamelo todo – le pidió

- ¿Todo sobre qué?

- Sobre Voldemort, claro. Quiero saberlo todo. Draco me ha hecho un resumen, pero yo quiero conocer todos los detalles, desde el principio al final, con pelos y señales.

- Miley Potter, futura directora del Times

Miley le pegó un puñetazo suave en el hombro a Draco

- ¡Cállate! No voy a ser periodista, voy a ser diplomática… o fiscal del distrito, lo que me apetezca más.

- Sois…¿sois amigos?

- ¡Claro! Draco es el mejor amigo del mundo mundial. Pero no hablemos de eso, yo quiero saber como acaba lo de Voldemort… Hagamos una cosa, nos cuentas el final y luego contestamos a tooodas las preguntas que tengas.

Harry asintió y empezó a relatar, con pelos y señales, todo lo que pudo acerca de los últimos momentos de Lord Voldemort. Miley era una excelente oyente, miraba atentamente a Harry, y sus expresivos ojos mostraban un interés total y absoluto. Sus padres, por el contrario, parecían completamente horrorizados por todo lo que su hijo había tenido que pasar.

Al terminar su historia, Harry necesitaba un largo descanso. Entre la batalla y recordarlo todo, más el haber reencontrado a sus padres y descubrir que tenía una hermana, le habían cansado del todo, física, psicológica y emocionalmente. Y el cansancio debió de notársele.

- Suficiente por hoy – dijo Lily, con la voz aún temblorosa por el relato del chico – Harry, hijo, tienes que estar muy cansado… después de todo lo que has pasado… y de todas formas es muy tarde ya, Miley, en casa haría rato que estarías en la cama…

- Yo no estoy muy cansado, quiero… - empezó Harry

- ¡Mamá! – le cortó Miley - ¡Acabo de conocer a Harry¡Tengo tropecientas mil preguntas que hacerle, y tropecientas mil que contarle! Además, esto es Inglaterra, no Salem, no estamos en casa y son vacaciones… venga…

- No, cielo, es tarde, Harry a pasado por mucho y todos tenemos mucho que asimilar…

- Nada que hablar, Miley, ya has oído a tu madre – dijo James antes de que su hija pudiera abrir la boca.

- Pero…

- Hannah, a dormir!!!

- Vale, vale… pero… ¿dónde?

Como respuesta, aparecieron un par de puertas en la pared.

- Genial…

- La sala te da lo que necesitas.

- Aaaaa…¿Cómo la Sala Cambiante de ACA?

- Sí. Bueno, ahora a la cama, todos… - James señaló una de las puertas.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a la sala común de Slytherin – dijo Lucius

- Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno – se despidió Narcissa

- Ven antes – pidió Miley a Draco – Y damos un paseo antes de desayunar

- En la entrada, a las 9.30 – asintió el rubio.

Harry y Miley se metieron en la habitación señalada por su padre, en la que había dos camas.

- ¿Salem¿ACA? – preguntó Harry. Estaba cansado, pero la curiosidad por conocer a su desconocida hermana era superior a todo - ¿Y por qué te ha llamado Hannah?

- Porque me llamo Hannah – respondió ella, metiéndose en la cama – Miley es algo así como un mote… Pero nadie me llama Hannah, sólo papá y mamá cuando están muy enfadados o muy cariñosos, y también la abuela, pero nadie más lo hace, incluso los profesores de PCA me llaman Miley… viene de Smiley (en inglés, sonriente) Cuando era pequeña… bueno, papá y mamá nunca han sido del todo felices porque faltabas tú, y siempre han dicho que lo único que les hacía sonreir era la sonrisa de su sonriente hija. Papá empezó a llamarme Smiley y de ahí pasamos a Miley… y ahora hay veces que en clase preguntan por Hannah Potter y Hannah no contesta.

- ¿Y qué es ACA?

- ¿ACA? Es mi escuela… Atlantic Coast Academy. Es como… bueno, por la descripción de papá y mamá es como esto, pero mucho más… moderno, no sé si me explico…

- ¿Es una escuela de magia?

- Sí, claro. Una de las mejores del mundo. Es privada, y vale una pasta. Salem también tiene escuelas e institutos públicos, pero papá y mamá creen que ACA es la mejor, así que me mandan allí.

- ¿Salem?

- Sí, Salem, la ciudad de las brujas… Salem, Essex, Massachussets, Estados Unidos… vivimos allí… bueno, supongo que ahora nos trasladaremos aquí, papá y mamá siempre han dicho que les encantaría volver.

- ¡¡¡¡VOSOTROS DOS, A DORMIR!!!!! – gritó la voz de James a través de la pared

- Mejor nos dormimos – dijo Harry tapándose

- Si… mañana te cuento más, pero mejor nos dormimos, antes de que saque el silbato…

- ¿El silb…?

- Mañana te lo cuento…

OoO OoO

**Nota de la autora, ****que esta muertecita de sueño**Vale, es un poco petardo, pero es que tengo sueño… En fin, os juro que al principio, cuando Lily abraza a Harry, se me ha saltado la lagrimilla XD espero que os haya gustado, y espero muchos reviews para saber que escribir esto tiene algún sentido… Bueno, eso, que ojalá que os haya gustado y que me mandéis reviews (porfa porfa porfa porfa) y que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ah, y vale, lo admito, lo del nombre y el mote lo he sacado de la serie Hannah Montana, pero esque el nombre y el mote me encantan, los amooooo!!!! XDDDD toy mal, me voy a la cama que aún haré una tontería...


	4. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
